equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)
|hair = with and streaks |skin = |voice = Tara Strong Rebecca Shoichet (singing voice) |race = Human Alicorn (in Equestria) |caption = Twilight Sparkle as she appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games}} Twilight Sparkle is an upcoming character who will appear in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games''. She is a student from Crystal Prep Academy, the rival school of Canterlot High. Unknown to her, her pony counterpart had enter to the human world twice to help solve problems at Canterlot High in My Little Pony[[My Little Pony Equestria Girls| Equestria Girls]] and My Little Pony Equestria Girls:[[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks| Rainbow Rocks]]. Description in Equestria Girls Twilight is first mentioned in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' by Pinkie Pie when her pony counterpart first comes into the human world when Sunset Shimmer stole her crown from Equestria. Pinkie asked her Equestrian counterpart if she had a twin who lived in the city, since the human world all have counterparts of their Equestrian selves. Description in Rainbow Rocks Twilight first appears after the end credits of ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'', along with her pet dog, Spike, at her school Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight is shown piecing together several strange events that occurred in Canterlot High after her pony counterpart returned home to Equestria. She talks to Spike about what she had researched about the school before the film's end. This foreshadows that there's another Equestria Girls '' movie at the following year, in this case ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Description in Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle will appear in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'', possibly as an anti-hero. She attends Crystal Prep Academy where she wants to make some friends while her school completes against Canterlot High in the Friendship Games, but almost everyone are snobby and mean due to Crystal Prep having won every Friendship Games against Canterlot High. During the Friendship Games, she'll be doing the Archery event along with Sour Sweet against Fluttershy and Applejack. She is shown to also going to look for Equestrian magic during the Games, which the Rainbooms are trying to hide from her. Not much of the plot is shown yet but at the end of the movie, she will transform into Midnight Sparkle by some dark magic she accidentally collected. It also possible that she'll have a crush on Flash Sentry, like her pony counterpart. Personality As shown in the trailer and like her Equestrian counterpart, Twilight is a typical socially-awkward and clumsy teenage girl who tries to fit in, which is due to her school winning every Friendship Games against Canterlot High. However, she has yet to learn about the Magic of Friendship at Crystal Prep making her shy at school. She is very smart as shown in ''Rainbow Rocks'' and ''Friendship Games'', where she's doing science in her office to research several events that happened in Canterlot High after her pony counterpart left to Equestria and building an amulet to collect the magic during the Games. Difference between her and her Equestrian self Before Twilight Sparkle plays an important role in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, her pony counterpart had transformed into a teenage girl when she entered the human world twice during the first and second movie to help solve problems at Canterlot High. There are several difference between the two Twilights: * Pony Twilight Sparkle attended Canterlot High for only four days, first three days to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer and later two days to help the Rainbooms defeated the Dazzlings after six moons. While human Twilight attend Crystal Prep Academy as a full time student. * Human Twilight wears her hair in a bun, while pony Twilight wears her hair straight. * Pony Twilight never wear black glasses, unlike human Twilight. * Since her pony counterpart is a princess, she gain respect from everypony in both the human world and Equestria. While a student at Crystal Prep, human Twilight is bullied by almost everybody at school. * Human Twilight doesn't have any friends due to being a shy nerd at Crystal Prep (if her brother Shining Armor and sister-in-law Cadance count as friends), while pony Twilight has many friends because she's a princess. But both Princess and human Twilight are very smart at science and believe in magic. And it's possible that at the end of Friendship Games, human Twilight will transfer to Canterlot High to make some friends and befriend the Rainbooms to create harmony for the two worlds. Hasbro online descriptions Hasbro.com Friendship Games description Meet Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle, the Twilight Sparkle who has always lived in Equestria Girls world – she just goes to another school! You'll recognize this Twilight Sparkle by her signature glasses. She maintains the same personality traits of the Twilight we know from the MLP world, but she has yet to learn about the magic of friendship. Fun fact: She's a bookworm with magical powers. Merchandise So far four dolls of Twilight Sparkle will be release for Friendship Games ''in 2015: one in the Sporty Style set for the Archery event, another for the School Spirit single, the next in a 2-pack with Flash Sentry, and the last as Midnight Sparkle as seen near the ending of the ''Friendship Games ''movie. Quotes ''"No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school..." See also * Twilight Sparkle's pony counterpart from Equestria. * Twilight Sparkle's pony counterpart in MLP:FiM wiki. Gallery Twilight Sparkle image gallery es:Twilight Sparkle pl:Twilight Sparkle pt-br:Twilight Sparkle Category:Alicorns Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students from Crystal Prep Academy